The Story of Cear
by PureFilteredWater
Summary: Caer, a 'dense' boy, embarks on a journey with the God of all Pokemon Arceus who gave Caer a baby Lugia for a reason Caer does not know. During his journey he meets girls, psycho Pokemon, and above all, his real self.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first ff hope you enjoy :D No flaming please. Just any tips or help you'd like to suggest. Remember to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nintendo or Gamefreak nor do I own Pokemon. I own the games though.**

Chapter 1: Prologue

_Two eggs. _

_One you will choose. _

_One you will lose. _

_One is Red and one is Blue._

_Make the choice wisely,_

_Or you have much to lose._

_I choose Blue…. **(xD that wasn't meant to rhyme)**_

Caer woke up with a sudden jolt. His heart pounded hardly as he lifted himself ruggedly out of bed. '_What an unusual dream',_ he thought as he slipped out of his pajamas and tossed on his filthy chef's apron. Caer's father had passed away almost four years ago, right when Caer was going to start his Pokemon Journey. Without his father, Caer's mother could not support her father and Caer together, so Caer decided not to start his Pokemon Journey, but started to work as an assistant chef to provide for his family unless his mother gets the job promotion she had been waiting for years. But until then, he was the man of the household, and this was where he should be and always be. Yawning, Caer lazily headed to the door but stopped when he noticed a familiar azure shape sitting oddly on his floor, right in the middle. Shocked, Caer quickly moved towards it, though stopped again when it started to glow a bright yellow.

"What the fu-" he started as the blue egg began to crack, a tiny white head popped up.

"_Mama?" _

Caer immediately began to scramble for his Pokedex Professor Oak gave to him four years ago. 'Just in case,' the professor would always say, though he also doubted Caer would ever start his Pokemon Journey. Well, as a youth anyways. He pointed it at the tiny creature and pressed the button.

"_Lugia, the Diving Pokemon. A light fluttering of its wings can blow apart regular houses. As a result, this Pokémon chooses to live out of sight deep under the sea. It is rumored to be the guardian of the seas."_

"Wow, a Legendary just what I need.." Caer muttered sarcastically as he stared at the overly adorable baby. "Mom's not going to like this."

* * *

><p><em>After hours of work Caer decides to go to Professor Oak's Lab, with a baby Lugia still hidden in his backpack, a Lugia who thinks Caer is his mommy…Now the story continues..<em>

"-and that's how I got this little fella," Caer finished, after explaining the overly complicated story to the professor. The professor, still too stunned to even believe it, just sat motionless with his mouth wide open. The baby Lugia yawned and fell asleep again in Caer's lap.

"Uh, professor? " Caer questioned, looking over at the emotionless Oak.

"Oh, um Caer, that's quite a story you got there. It's just so hard to believe that a Lugia egg would pop out of nowhere. I mean, they're usually not found in the Kanto region let alone, Pallet Town! Tell me more about this dream you had. Was the voice soothing or commanding?"

"I couldn't tell honestly. But the dream seemed very realistic. Like Arceus himself created it." Caer said trying to recall what had happened several hours ago.

"Hm… Caer I think Arceus wants you to start a Pokemon Journey with this Lugia right here," Professor Oak theorized. "Why else would he send a Legendary?"

"Maybe it was a present and Arceus really likes me?" Caer joked nervously.

"Cut out the jokes Caer, this is serious," Professor Oak exclaimed excitedly. "First of all, I want to make out some main points. Number one. Remember that this Pokemon is a legendary, so beware of making him public, or else top criminal organizations will try to take him away from you-"

"Excuse me professor," Caer questioned, "How do you know Luigi's a boy?"

"_Lugia _here has these little markings which if you look really closely you can see that the feathers-"

"Ok got it. What's Number Two?"

"Number two is that you need some friends to go with you. The more the better. So that way, if you get into trouble, you have some help."

"Um, Professor, I'm not really the social type of person.."

"Well learn to be social or else you won't get so far in your journey. Number Three. Capture as many Pokemon as you can. Not for me but for yourself. Don't worry they'll evolve quickly."

"Prof, how do you know?" Cear asked strangely

"Lastly," Oak said while ignoring Cear's question, "Try to bond with Lugia both mentally and emotionally."

"Hold on I didn't get that part could you explain what you mean by both mentally and emotionally?" Cear asked confusedly.

"That is all. Good luck." The professor stated a little too emotionless, and his head fell.

"Professor? Professor? PROFESSOR?" Cear shouted, hurrying over to the slumped man. Cear breathed a sigh of relief when he noticed that Oak was still breathing. Several seconds later the professor came to his senses.

"….What happened? What was I doing? Oh hey Cear how are you doing?" Oak stuttered out.

A threatening voice in Cear's head provoked him to lie and keep the secret.

"Oh uh you suddenly fell asleep when I came over here and...uh... yeah…" Cear started, obviously bad at lying.

"Ah ha sorry about that, I couldn't sleep in these past days so I started to take sleeping pills. Looks like it has some side effects. Hahaha!" The professor chuckled.

"Er. Exactly. Probably those sleeping pills. Those things do have nasty side effects," Cear laughed nervously. "Well I better get going. See you?" Cear rushed his words as he headed out. '_Thank Arceus that I got away with that,'_ he thought, still carrying the baby Lugia, (also named Luigi by Caer) snoring softly in his sleep.

* * *

><p>Cear opened the door quietly and tiptoed in to avoid waking up his ill-tempered grandfather's nap time. Right when he was about to reach the stairs the door suddenly flung open. There stood his mother, with a face that shone nothing but happiness.<p>

"Oh heeeeeey Mom. How's it go-going?" Caer nervously questioned, putting his backpack out of view.

"Guess WHAT honey? I got the promotion!Starting tomorrow I'll be earning forty dollars an hour! That's way more than enough to support our family! You can finally begin your Pokemon journey!" Cear's mother exclaimed with a girly high pitch voice you wouldn't expect out of moms.

Caer was both shocked and speechless. '_So Arceus is really helping me...'_ he thought. '_Now I don't have to explain all this to my mom_,'

'_Right you are,' _exclaimed a heavenly voice.

'_Something tells me that your Arceus?'_ Caer thought back.

'_Yes, I'll be helping you as you progress through your journey,'_

'_Why exactly are you helping me?' _

'_That is for you to figure out...Don't worry, you won't be alone. Get back to reality...'_

_Great, now I have two Legendaries. One mentally one physically. Now I just need one emotionally and I'll be good to go.'_ Caer thought shaking his head.

"Honey?" His mother questioned, thinking that Caer at least would have said an awesome to her good news.

"Oh, sorry mom. I tuned out. What was that again?"

"I said-"

'_She just said that she had a promotion and that you can start your journey_,' Arceus said, mentally rolling his eyes.

"Oh ok awesome. I can finally start packing!" Caer said quickly as he rushed upstairs, eager to begin his journey with a helpful God legendary and Luigi.

'_So uh Arceus, what tips have you got for me?' _Cear questioned as he stuffed his backpack full of Pokeballs, a map, a few Potions and his Pokedex. Luigi was placed in a special Pokeball Arceus sent Cear.

'_None except to keep that Lugia safe and sound.'_

'_Your very helpful you know that?' _Cear thought sarcastically as he shoved the last things down into his backpack.

'_Cear, I will only help you when you need it. Being a good Pokemon trainer is based on how you do it yourself. Not depending on someone to do it for you,'_ Arceus reminded him.

'_Yeah yeah. I heard that lecture before from Professor Gary Oak_,' Cear said, rolling his eyes as he headed downstairs..

'_How do you think the Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum did it? By himself that's how.' _

'_Oh sure. With the help of his friends, he managed to fail all the four regions; winning only in Unova,'_

'_That's cold,' _Arceus scolded, _'He made several great accomplishments.'_

'_You know, even though you're a God Pokemon, you still sound like my mom.'_ Cear thought, walking outside after waving goodbye to his mom.

"Bye honey! Remember to call once in a while!"

'_You know, for a human, you're very sarcastic,' _Arceus muttered.

'_Thanks,'_

* * *

><p>Cear stalked quietly through route 1, avoiding rookie trainers who seemed to be always looking for someone to battle with.<p>

'_Remember Cear, your first objective is to Make A Friend,'_ Arceus said, making sure to add an emphasis on each syllable.

'_Aren't you my friend? You created Pokemon so can't you protect me from other Pokemon?' Cear asked confusedly._

'_Yes but I can't control humans. Only Pokemon.'_

'_So,' _Cear thought deviously, '_Can't you help me capture strong Pokemon?'_

'_No, that's a role a Pokemon Trainer has to take,' _Arceus stated simply. '_I sense a Larvitar near you, try and catch it, he will be a valuable addition to your team.'_

'_If you say so. Boss.' _Cear thought, and scanned the area for the Larvitar. Sure enough, a Larvitar was perched on top of a rock sleeping.

"Go Pokeball!" Cear shouted as he threw it and hit the Larvitar square on the head and rebounded onto the ground. The Larvitar, apparently very angry, began to charge at Cear.

'_AH Help Arceus!'_

'_This is going to be a long journey...I guess I still have to help him,' _Arceus said while appearing right in front of Larvitar. The Rock Skin Pokemon froze and started to bow to his Creator.

"_Young one, will you so kindly assist my friend_ _his journey?"_

"Larv, Larv, Larvitar, tar," The Larvitar replied.

"_What's he saying?" _Cear asked, not impressed by Arceus's holy form.

"_He said he would be most honored to serve under his Creator and his human friend." _The God Pokemon replied back.

"Great. Welcome to the team Larvitar!" Cear said as he threw the Pokeball again but failed again as the Larvitar knocked it away.

'_Um Ok?'_

'_He doesn't want to be in a Pokeball.'_

"Oh...Larvitar why don't you stay on my shoulder then," Cear said softly.

'_You really like to talk like a girl,' _Arceus said chuckling as the Larvitar climbed up Cear's shoulder.

"But he's so cute!" Cear squealed excitedly until Larvitar punched him in the head.

Arceus sweatdropped.

* * *

><p>"I want you to battle me!" A long, brown-haired girl shouted to Cear, who, unluckily, had encountered ten trainers in the last few hours.<p>

"Give me a break!" Caer complained.

'_Caer. Look at the bright side. Your Larvitar is already a Pupitar. and you also caught a...Magikarp...' _Arceus said, trying to keep Caer's spirits up.

"Alright fine lets battle..." Caer answered glumly as he sent Pupitar out.

"A Pupitar hmm...what should I pick..." The girl pondered at her decisions before picking up a Pokeball. "Go Dratini!"

A purple snake began to form out of the Pokeball.

"Dratini!" It said.

"Dratini use Twister on Pupitar!" The girl yelled excitedly, obviously showing that this was her first battle.

"Pupitar just withstand it..." Caer yawned as Pupitar took the attack straight on.

"What? Impossible!" The girl yelled confusedly.

"Pupitar finish it up with an Earthquake."

"Wait! I forfeit. I don't want to see my poor little Dratini get hurt." The girl said, running to her Pokemon.

"Whatever your loss," Caer murmured as Pupitar returned to Caer and bounced on his shoulder, which was getting quite heavy.

'_Cear red alert! Lugia just woke up and he's going to break out of his Pokeball to see you!" _Arceus warned.

_'WHAT? AND YOU TELL ME NOW? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?'_

_ 'Well, might as well make this girl your companion..."_

_ 'No way she's hot! I can't partner up with hot girls!'_

_ 'She's ten...You're four years older than her...'_

Suddenly, a blue glow came out of Caer's backpack. And there formed Baby Lugia, happy to be out again and with his mama. The girl shrieked, yelled, pulled out her Pokedex and did many other things at the same time.

"Luigi, would you be a good boy and pop back in the Pokedex before that girl questions?"

"Too late for that," A feminine voice said, "Why do you have a Lugia?"

"Oh uh, my grandpa gave it to me hahahaha!" Cear laughed nervously.

"Right and I can fly. I'm not that dumb," The girl said angrily.

"Now tell me again, why do you have a legendary," The girl asked again.

"Long story," Caer said, mentally asking Arceus to get him out of the situation again.

'_Make her your most trusted companion Caer or else she might tell someone!' _

"Oh uh would you like to accompany me along with my Pokemon Journey?" Caer said awkwardly.

"Uh...what? Answer my question first!" The girl demanded.

"First answer mine. What's your name?" Caer asked, trying to stall.

"I'm Jessica, who are you?"

"Caer, spelled as a Capital C-a-"

"I know how to spell," Jessica said annoyed and then pointed to Lugia looking confusedly at his 'Mama' and at the stranger, "Now tell me how did you get _that?_"

"..."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

_And that, my folks, was the start of Caer's tale_.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay that's it for Chapter 1! Please review if you liked it :D Next chapter will be a year into the future (Kind of writing my story like how Star Wars was made, present first, past later)<br>**

_**Cear's roster**_

_**Baby Lugia- Lv5**_

_**Pupitar-Lv31**_

_***Magikarp-Lv14**_

_**?Arceus-?**_

Special thanks to cyphilial2 for the idea of adding Pokemon's level. Check out his stories.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter up! Thanks for reading and stay tuned for more! Also, if the Prologue didn't make since, please PM me on what you don't get and I'll fix it. I'll make a prequel when I feel like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Pokemon or Nintendo**

The sound of the crowd cheering was deafening to Caer's ears. Grinning, he walked up the stairs to the battleground, the final battle for the championship. His five Pokeballs dangled on his side, though the sixth was hidden. He was going to save that for his last resort. The Lugia. The Pokemon that Arceus, the God Pokemon, wanted Caer to bond with and grow powerful along with him. Arceus had been visiting Caer frequently at the start of his journey, though started to visit less and less after Caer found true friends that could help him and support him. The friends that had been there for him since the start of his journey; Jessica an enthusiastic, pretty, brunette who had harbored a small crush for Caer ever since she learned of his relation to Arceus and Lugia. Johnny, the grandson of Brock Stone, decided to join Caer after he bravely saved Johnny's Bidoof in a near-death encounter on a clifftop. Caer smiled at his cheering friends, who had helped him mature in the past. They had made him into a completely different character since his immature self a year ago. Caer's opponent, Lee, was a two time champion and the grandson of Lance.

"You ready to lose?" Lee smirked at Caer, confidence shining in his eyes.

"Not as ready as you are," Caer answered calmly.

"He's so dreamy..." Jessica drooled.

"Seriously, why do you have a crush on him if you can have me?" Johnny half joked, though was punched in the face for his words.

"_ALRIGHT! IT'S TIME FOR THE 20th ANNUAL POKEMON CHAMPIONSHIP! IN THE RED CORNER WE HAVE THE ONE AND ONLY TWO-TIMING CHAMPION LEE!" _The announcer shouted, and was returned by cheers of approval and screaming fan girls.

"AND IN THE BLUE CORNER WE HAVE THE ASTOUNDING TRAINER COMING FROM PALLET TOWN READY TO CLAIM THE TITLE, CEAR!" Though many people liked Caer, they liked Lee better and not as many people cheered.

"This will be a 6-on-6 battle! No substitutions! Send out your first Pokemon now!" The judge ordered.

"Make them scream for mercy, Dragonite!" Lee shouted as he threw its Pokeball.

The yellow dragon appeared battle-ready, roaring intermediately at Caer.

"Go Salamence!" Caer shouted throwing a Pokeball up into the air though it bounced off the ground doing nothing.

"Huh?" He questioned looking at the Pokeball nervously. "It's empty."

"Quit it with the jokes. Send out your Pokemon so we can get this over with," Lee shouted to Caer impatiently. Shouts from the audience agreed with their champion.

_'Arceus, what did you do?" _Caer asked,

'_It's time Caer. You can't hide Lugia forever," _Arceus murmured.

_'But you said to keep him a secret?' _Caer replied, very confused.

_'You have to at least battle with him once to bond with him more,'_

_ 'But couldn't I beat a rookie trainer without cameras and spectators with Lugia? Then if he even does tells someone, they wouldn't believe him,'_

_ 'Lugia has been in hiding enough. It's time to unleash his power and potential. It's time that he faces against a real opponent. Like that Lvl 100 Dragonite. What happens next is a challenge but you'll get through it,_

'_Oh ok...WAIT LVL 100?'_

'_Good luck Caer.' _

'_Wait where's my other Pokemon?'_

'_They're still in your room on the bed. I switched their Pokeballs with empty ones," _

'_Can't you just help me win?'_

'_I cannot. Though I am a God Pokemon, I still cannot control fate.'_

"Red Corner, if you do not summon a Pokemon in thirty seconds, you shall be disqualified!" The judge shouted impatiently, bring Caer back to reality.

"What's the matter, scared?" Lee asked laughing.

"What is Caer doing? Why does he have empty Pokeballs?" Jessica asked frantically to no one in particular.

"Probably a joke?" Johnny hoped, knowing that Caer would lose if he does not send out a Pokemon soon.

'_No. He's just ready to unleash his most powerful weapon,' _Arceus answered calmly.

'_Arceus! When did you get here?' _Jessica and Johnny asked in their minds.

_'Just now.'_

"Looks like you don't have the 'balls' to send out your Pokemon? Get it?" Lee punned.

"SHUT UP!" Jessica yelled though her voice was drowned in the countdown.

"10!" Jessica tightened her grip on Johnny's hand, who of course, loved it.

"9!"

"8!" Jessica digged her nails into Johnny's hand, who of course, did not love it that much.

"7!"

"6!"

"5!"

"4!" Jessica drew blood.

"3!"

"2!" Johnny shouts.

"GO LUGIA!"

**Hehe left you guys at a cliffhanger. I still don't have any idea for Caer's last two team members yet so if please do review and leave a note on what Pokemon you want Caer to have. Sorry for the short chapter, I'll write a long one next. I just wanted to have a cliffhanger :D. Next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned!**

**ROSTER SO FAR:**

**Lugia Lvl 86**

**Salamence Lvl 61**

**Tyranitar Lvl 70**

***Gyrados Lvl 59**

**?**

**?**


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanks again for reading! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! I made it at least four thousand words for ya! Btw I decided to not nickname Lugia as Luigi. Also, if it confuses you, Cear's REAL Story begins after the Indigo League. You'll see. **

A bright shimmer of light shone out of the special Pokeball Arceus had given Caer at the start of his journey. There formed Lugia, as majestic as a Legendary can be. French fries fell. Hot dogs dropped. Mouths gaped. Those were the reactions from the crowd who had never, in their life, been next to such a rare Pokemon in their entire life. Everywhere was silent except for Johnny's muttering, 'Show off,'. Jessica elbowed him in the stomach.

"WE-WELL FO-OLKS! IT SEEMS LIKE THE CHALLENGER CEAR HAD QUITE A TRICK UP HIS SLEEVE BY SENDING OUT THE LEGENDARY POKEMON, LUGIA!" The announcer screamed, obviously very startled.

"Wow...a legendary..." Lee stared, hypnotized by the aura Lugia shone, though finally recollecting himself.

"Le-legendary or not we're still going to win right Dragonite?"

"Graooowh!" Dragonite responded, though was a little intimidated by Lugia's ability, Pressure.

"Battle begin!" The judge shouted suddenly.

"Dragonite, lets start this off with a quick Hyper Beam!" Lee ordered immediately. Dragonite responded by firing a white beam from his mouth at Lugia.

_'Dodge.'_

Lugia tilted its head as the beam passed right by it.

"Impossible..." Lee muttered nervously. "I trained Dragonite to fire that faster than sound can travel!"

"Legendaries move faster than sound, Mr. Champion," Caer mocked while giving Lugia an order:

'_Lugia, use Physic to hold Dragonite in place and fire Aeroblast,'_

'_Yes father.'_ Lugia answered and used his telekinesis power to hold his opponent firmly in place, while firing several strong blasts at the dragon.

"Dragonite No!" Lee plead helplessly as his Dragonite fell to the ground, out of energy.

"Dragonite is unable to battle. Lugia is the winner!"  
>"WELL LOOK AT THAT FOLKS! LUGIA HAS MANAGED TO BRING, DRAGONITE, ONE OF LEE'S BEST POKEMON DOWN!" The annoying announcer (aren't they?) shouted.<p>

People in the bleachers sat silent except for the exception of two voices, who were cheering Caer on for his easy victory. Slowly but surely, people began to join them and began to chant Caer's name.

"Grrr...You might have defeated Dragonite but my other pokemon won't fall that easily," Lee growled, throwing another Pokeball in the air and an Absol came out.

"Absol," It growled menacingly at Lugia, though retracted a bit.

"The battle of Absol and Lugia shall now commence!" The judge said, calming the cheering crowd down.

'_Lugia, fly up, Absol wont be able to reach you there. Plus you have a dodge advantage,' _Caer thought.

"He must be using telekinesis with his Lugia," Lee muttered, just figuring it out.

"Absol, use Brick Break on the rocks and climb up it to reach Lugia!" Lee shouted.

"Sol," It said, and landed a Brick Break solid on the ground, letting rocks fly up everywhere. Climbing up the rocks at an extraordinary rate, Absol managed to reach the soaring Lugia, though just barely.

"Now Absol! Dark Swift!" Lee screamed.

'_Dodge it.' _Caer ordered as Lugia maneuvered skillfully to the side.

"Not so fast," Lee smirked as the swift rebounded and hit Lugia in the back, causing super-effective damage.

"LOOKS LIKE LEE HAS MANAGED TO FIND A WAY TO BEAT THIS SPEEDY LEGENDARY! HOW WILL CAER COPE AGAINST HIS SMART TACTIC?" The announcer interrupted, to the annoyance of Caer.

"Hah. I taught my Absol to do that to successfully conquer those speedy, pesky Psychics, good luck now, _Mr. Legendary_!" Lee mocked, obviously still holding a grudge to Caer.

'_Lugia Substitute.' _

'_Sure thing,' _ Lugia responded, grimacing slightly though was stopped shortly.

"Good job Absol," Lee commended evilly, "Arceus has sealed your last move with Disable and has paralyzed your worthless Pokemon. Now Absol SHADOW CLAW!"

Absol's claws grew dark as he slashed the helpless Lugia, causing massive damage and made Lugia crash to the ground, his eyes closed.

"Lugia no..Not after all that we been through!" Caer shouted with tears in his eyes, though not knowing why.

_**START MASSIVE FLASHBACK (AKA THE BEGINNING OF CAER'S JOURNEY)  
><strong>_"Did that seriously happen?" Jessica asked, unable to believe Caer's story.

"Believe or not. It did actually happen," Caer said, while staring at Jessica, admiring something a little below her neck.

'_Caer. Do not be so dishonorable to the female, or you might suffer some consequences,' _Arceus warned.

"Oh um," Caer cleared his throat and averted his eyes, "What's your story?"

"I'm going to be the Pokemon Champion!" She answered confidentally, and fist pumped in the air.

"You won't because I'LL be the champion," Caer said simply, making the girl slightly angry.

"Who said you will?" She asked.

"The God Pokemon did," He answered calmly.

'_Arceus, your turn now," _He said frantically.

'_Very well Caer. I also sense quite a good heart in this young girl, despite her recklessness,' _Arceus said, appearing right in front of the girl.

"AHHHH!" She screamed loudly.

"Shut up! We don't want anyone to look over!" Caer whispered, clamping his hand on her mouth.

'_Too late for that,'_ Arceus muttered, seeing as many people now had their eyes focused on the two.

"What-what's that voice in my head?" She whispered to Caer nervously.

"Told you I wasn't lying. He's Arceus, a God Pokemon who showed up saying that he wanted to help me in my journey as I stated in my story. Remember? He also gave me Lugia," Caer explained in a low tone, trying not to be overheard.

"But why would he appear out of nowhere?" Jessica asked, very confused.

"Why would he give you a Legendary?"

"I don't know. He won't tell me..."

_'Right-o.'_

"That's amazing..." Jessica said dreamily. "Your probably just like the Chosen One, Ash Ketchum, also known as the Pokemon Master."

"Nah. I'm worse then him, he's a true champion. Not me," Caer agreed eagerly with Jessica, who, by then, had decided to travel with Caer wherever he went.

_'That's not what you said earlier...' _Arceus muttered directly to Caer.

'_Shut up.'_

**I was going to make a long chapter, but I decided not to but to clear things up. I am going to make a prequel, I just messed with the order of the story a little. Sorry for the confusion. As always review!**

**Caer's roster:**

**Pupitar Lvl 31**

***Magikarp Lvl 14**

**Baby Lugia Lvl 5**


	4. Chapter 4

**New Chapter Up! Thanks to everyone that has been supporting me and reviewing! Again, sorry for the confusion in the first two chapters. It got me too. Anyways I made this one somewhat lengthy. (Also, no one is making suggestions for Caer's party. Guess I have to pick :D.) (People are also saying that Caer is a little bit like "Gary Stu" and I agree with them. I purposely did it so bear with me. I promise that Caer won't be like that for that long.)**

"Viridian Forest! Here we come!" Caer shouted loudly to no one in particular, though drew annoyed glances from other travelers.

"Caer, please be qu-quiet. I-I hate b-bugs," Jessica said shivering.

"Girls and their dislikes...I like it..." Caer murmured because Jessica had her arms around him, scared at everything that was lurking inside the gloomy forest that towered before.

Arceus shook his head and thought to himself why Caer was who he was. Couldn't he just be a little bit more serious? Stalking quietly through the grass, the pair looked around nervously, afraid of what would come out from the piercing darkness. The only sounds were those of the Bug Pokemon, though were strangely resonating as you would hear sounds in a cave.

"Hehehehehe!" A loud crie rang out, making the pair jump.

"Keeeyaaahhh!" Jessica screamed while tightening her bear hug on Caer.

'_Arceus, what the hell is that?' _Caer asked fearfully, afraid that today was his last day on Earth.

_'Figure it out yourself or else you'll never get far in your journey, I already helped you once,' _Arceus said while yawning purposely to make Caer annoyed.

"Fine then. I'll do it myself. Go Pupitar! Pupitar?" Caer questioned, looking on his shoulder. The Rock-Ground type Pokemon was not there.

"Caer what's wrong?" Jessica asked, loosening her grip for a second and looked at Caer, who was busy scrambling in his backpack, hoping to find his Pokemon in there.

"Pupitar's not on my shoulder and I can't find him anywhere…" He said, lost and shocked at the same time. "How did he get off without me feeling it?"  
>"KEHEHEHEHEHE!" The crie rang out again, but louder. Jessica froze again with terror, opening her mouth to scream again but no sound came out.<p>

"Who-who ever you ar-are," Caer stuttered nervously, "Come-come out and face me like a man."

_'Seriously Caer? Anyone can tell that's a Ghost Pokemon...' _Arceus finally said, unable to contain his impatience.

"Ghost Pokemon? Oh ok. Come out Ghost Pokemon..._Wait a second Arceus. If the Pokemon's a Ghost Type, shouldn't he be able to sense you?"_ Caer wondered, very mixed up with the whole telekinesis and sensing this and sensing that.

_'No. I am only heard and seen by only the two of you. Also Caer, be careful. The Ghost Pokemon has taken control over Pupitar,' _Arceus said calmly.

'_WHY DO YOU ALWAYS TELL ME THESE THINGS NOW?' _He asked loudly telepathically (not sure how's that possible).

'_Arceus, why can't you just teleport us out now?' _Jessica pleaded, unable to contain her fear.

'_I can, but that's cheating,' _Arceus said while moving its rings on its back, grinning mischievously.

'_I would flick you off right now but now is not the time,' _Caer muttered as the ghost voices grew even louder. Jessica gripped Caer's hand tighter, much to his enjoyment. Suddenly, a black silhouette appeared out of the shadows.

"Pupitar! There you are! I was so worried about you!"

"Pupitar...Pupitarrr..." The Pokemon said, as emotionless as a zombie.

"He's being controlled," Jessica piped up, glad that the ghost wasn't as frightening as she imagined.

"KEHEHEHEHE!"

"It's coming from inside Pupitar," Caer whispered to Jessica, who was once again, frozen by the inhumane laughter. Suddenly, Pupitar launched up and used a strong Headbutt on Caer, making him fall on his back, groaning in pain. Jessica watched in horror, covering her mouth at the sight of Caer's crimson blood.

'_Caer and Jessica, you guys must fight and overcome this obstacle!' _Arceus declared loudly in their minds.

'_But our Pokemon are too weak!' _Jessica complained weakly.

"No.. there is one *cough* Pokemon..." Caer whispered as he forced himself to stand up and reach for a Pokeball.

"Go Magikarp," Caer murmured weakly as the Fish Pokemon came out.

"Magi-Magikarp," It said, splashing around in its red scales and fins.

"A Magikarp? Is that a joke?" Jessica asked, unable to believe what Caer had just sent out.

"No... he's just about ready to evolve," Caer stated normally, finally regaining his voice. Pupitar stared menacingly at the weak fish and prepared to finish it.

"Caer! My Pokedex says that Magikarp is only Lvl 14! It only evolves at Lvl 20!" Jessica warned, "You can't beat Pupitar with him!"

"I believe in Magikarp," Caer muttered simply.

"There's no time for crazy stuff! You almost got killed by that Headbutt!" Jessica said helplessly, fearing the worse.

"Magikarp endure the impact and use Splash," Caer ordered recklessly.

"Magi," The fish answered as it braced itself for impact.

"Tar!" Pupitar yelled as he slammed his head against the fish's hard scales, causing some damage. Magikarp then began to uselessly flop around splashing water everywhere.

"Now Lugia! Use your telekinesis to find out where the lower level Pokemon on the ground!" Caer yelled, throwing Lugia's Pokeball in the air. Following Caer's direction, Lugia located several weak Pokemon hidden inside the grass.

"Now use Weather Ball," Caer commanded, though keeping an eye on the Pupitar, who was very interested on what Caer was doing. Creating misty balls out of the air, Lugia threw them at all of the hidden Bug Pokemon, whom fainted automatically.

"_Magikarp grew to Lvl 15. Magikarp learned tackle. Magikarp grew to Lvl 16. Lugia grew to Lvl 6, Lugia grew to Lvl 7, Lugia grew to Lvl 8, Lugia grew to Lvl 9, Lugia learned Gust," _The Pokedex said in a robotic voice.

"Good job Lugia! Now use your new move, Gust!" The baby Legendary nodded, and sent more misty balls at the Bug Pokemon, though fainting less that time.

_"Magikarp grew to Lvl 18. Lugia grew to Lvl 10," _The Pokedex informed.

"Two more levels!" Caer encouraged Magikarp, who was trying his best to evolve early. Finally it happened.

"MAGIIIIIKARPPP!" It shouted, turning white.

"But it's only Lvl 18! It should only evolve at Lvl 20!" Jessica said, very confused.

Meanwhile, the Ghost inside Pupitar began to be very frantic and started to form a Shadow Ball.

"GROOAAAAWHHHHH!" Screamed the newly evolved Gyrados.

"It's scales...It's red..." Jessica murmured in awe at the rose-colored water snake.

"Great job Magi-Gyrados! Now use Bite!" Caer instructed, though turned around confusedly when Gyrados didn't move.

_"Gyrados is only Lvl 18. Bite is learned at Lvl 20. Moves known: Thrash, Tackle, Splash," _The Pokedex explained.

"Gyrados use Thrash!" Caer shouted immediately though was too late; the Shadow Ball had already struck fainting the lower level Pokemon.

"Good job Gyrados. Return..." Caer murmured softly as the red light retracted the fainted Gyrados back into the Pokeball.

"Lugia, it's up to you now, ready buddy?" Caer said, repeating the familiar phrase that a Pokemon Champion (hint, hint) used to his starter a while ago.

_'Ready father,' _It said into Caer's mind.

Jessica suddenly sent out her Pokemon, Dratini.

"You need all the help you can get," She said, winking at Caer who turned a blush of red for a second.

"Right. Lugia Weather Ball!"

"Dratini Dragon Rage!"

The two attacks fused with each other and flew towards Pupitar who dodged it swiftly with little effort. Even combined, the attacks were too weak to even manage to hit Pupitar. Launching several Shadow Balls, Pupitar quickly finished off Lugia and Dratini.

"Return, Lugia," Caer muttered helplessly.

"You too, Dratini," Jessica murmured quietly, "Have a good rest,"

"Kehehehehehe..." The ghost murmured, towering over the cringing pair, like a pair of animals being cornered up by a predator.

'_Help Arceus,' _Caer pleaded but froze when he felt emptiness in his mind and looked around. Arceus was not there.

**Another cliffhanger. Hehe. Anyways how do you guys like Caer's changed attitude when he's in the battle mood? Good? Bad? Please review so I can make the story a whole lot better for your liking. **


End file.
